<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Habits of Love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565886">Habits of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forbidden Love, M/M, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Habit have some history. Now Habit finally has the chance to end it 😳 will he though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)/Reader, HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Habits of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habits of Love by suspender_timelord_69 on wattpad!! </p><p>a/n: its my first time writing habit but i think i did a wonderful job with all my experience, haha! Plz give me comments they are my power source &gt;:3</p><p>It was a dark and stormy night, as all good nights are, and y/n was tied up in HABIT’s attic. They were dreadfully cold and shaking like a leaf! Habit really did not do them any favors. Y/N’s wrists already hurt from tugging helplessly on the ropes and they were even bleeding a little, but that was ok. Y/N liked the pain and the blood. They were used to it after all their time as an timelord.</p><p>Yes, that’s right! Y/N is a timelord, sort of like HABIT, but not. That’s why they had been captured you see. Habit wanted to use them for something, something malicious! Y/N, ever quick on his feet did not fear however, because they had a plan. </p><p>But for now. They just had to wait. That’s when they started thinking about their favorite game settlers of catan. Maybe after all this was over y/n could trick habit into playing with them! </p><p>Eventually habit came back, drenched in someone else’s blood (a/n: isn’t that like, torture cheating? He should be focusing on y/n!!) and yet he still smelled distinctly like y/n’s favorite candle flavor. They hand to wonder if he smelled like that on purpose just for them. (a/n don’t get your hopes up he does not shower).</p><p>HABIT had a knife in hand, one of the shiny iridescent ones that even y/n, as a not knife lover could admire. He waved it around and the light made it sparkle. Habit cracked a grin, sharp canines revealed under his luscious lips. Y/N gulped. Even though they had a plan, they were still a little nervous.</p><p>“Well well well.” habit said, throwing the knife in the air so it did several spins before landing in his hand again. “Feelin’ good? Feelin sassy?” y/n shook his head. All of a sudden habit had rushed forward and put the knife to their throat! “Try again, bitch.” y/n nodded. “Better.” even though his smile was because of y/n’s vicious shaking they couldn’t help but be charmed be it. Maybe it was the teeth. Or the hair. Or the knife. Always kind of a masochist, that y/n. </p><p>“So.” y/n could feel habit’s hot moise breath caressing the shell of their ear and they involinatarily shivered. “Have you enjoyed your time tied up?” y/n so badly wanted to nod but didn’t, looking down and shaking their head instead. “Its a shame, really. Ive loved it.” </p><p>Habit took a few steps back, pacing around y/n with that stupid sexy lazy grin of his. y/n obviously wanted to vomit, obviously. “You know y/n, ive spent all day thinking about what i want to do to you.” HABIT paused, staring out the window at the sunset. God, how long had y/n been in the murder attic?? Like a an h our??two?? For a time lord their concept of time was weak, as time passed differently for them. It was part of the timelord nerf. “Disembowelment. Stabbing. Roasting. Dismenberment. Canabalism.” </p><p>The way habit had said canabailsm was doing all sorts of things to y/n. Don’t tell anyone, but uh, they’ve read a fanfic or two. Youknow. Since they have so much time. Hes been alive a long time. Had time to check human’s internet creations and uh some of them? Kinda tastey. Literally.</p><p>“But with all the trouble you’ve caused me. It’s hard for me to pick, you know? Nothing is ever,” he punctuated this next bit why putting the knife agianst y/n’s throat again. “Good enough for you.” habit sneered. y/n gulped. The knife began to dig into y/ns weeping flesh. “Part of me wants to just kill you and be done with it.” y/n could tell by looking into habit’s deep purple eyes that he meanted it.</p><p>Now was the time, with habit’s moist lips centimeters from theirs. y/n leaned in and pressed their chapped face mounds against his softer ones, even though the knife drew blood when y/n did this. The kiss was hardly 3 seconds but it gave y/n enough serotonin to last a lifetime. (a/n which i must remind u is an eternity LOL). even tho y/n so desperately wanted to savor the delicious taste of blood and rotting socks in habit’s kiss, they HAD to carry out their ACTUAL plan which surprise surprise was not to cop a cheap kiss of their interdimensional not crush. Patrick took the opportunity to flip himsel fover expertly and managed to grab habit’s gay pride knife using one of their tied up hands. In a second y/n had cut themselves free, rubbing at one of their bruised rists. Habit recovered quickly, his stun expression turning to anger quickly. But maybe. There was somethign MORe than stun in that face. (a/n did i mension that habit is canon gay rep? Its true he kissed me in 1949)</p><p>So the two stood their, standing on opposite ends of the murder attic, circling eachtoher. y/n still had the shiny knife but habit had pulled out another/ (his boxers actually have velcro with which he attaches knives to his tighty whitys what a man). Habit smeared. “You cheeky bastard.” he actually laughed but it probably wasnt a good laugh if i had to guess. </p><p>“You like the kiss?” y/n said tauntingily. Despite himself they were smiling. They. admittedly. Had not thought past this point. They had kissed and gotten a knife and now. They espcape right?? Like thats why they did the kiss thing. Right. Fuck man this takes more work than i though. </p><p>“You’re not very good,” habit smiled that predatory grin of his and y/n caught another eye full of those beautiful shiny white shark teeth of his. “Someone ought to show you how it’s done, don’t you think?” y/n hand’t noticed but habit had encroached on their space and gotten closer. Suddenly, HABITs clawed hand grabbed y/n’s suspenders and pulled their body flush against habit’s buff one. Patric could feel his breath. Thei r head swam. (a/n what like fish? U dumb little fish man?)</p><p>Before patrick knew what was happening their faces were becoming once once more. Habit;s mouth was russia and y/n’s was the baltic states, quickly beicn g consumed by the more powerful entity. The sharp teeth bit into y/n’s lips but they liked it and let it happen, and when habit’s phat tongue slipped past y/n’s sacred gates they accepted that too. They couldnt believe this was happening, honest to god.t his was not the plan. They werent into it!! Swear!! But they couldnt simply argue with mister habit big scary boss entity himself could they? No sirree. </p><p>By the time habit’s british soldiers had left y/ns east coast both of their faces were flushed the redest red and they wer epanting hard. Somehow y/n had ended up with their arms draped loosely around habit’s neck, knife barely held in their palm. Habit had a hand on their waist. This was comfortable, almost natural, like they were always meant to be like this. And in a way y/n liked the idea of that, two immortal entities spending their lives together. I mean it was kind of lonely being a time lord and all (a/n why do you think the doctor always had hot ladies w him??) so i mean. Even if it was stinky sexy habit. This y/n could get used to. Maybe even in time y/n could convince him to wear something decent</p><p>“How’s that?” habit’s grin was more impish this time, teasing, taunting. y/n knew he knew their answer, so they didn’t bother uttering it, instead leaning in for another kiss, smiling into it soft and sweet. When they parted y/n muttered, “ok i guess.”</p><p>“Oh just ok? Thats why you were practically moanin into my teeth??” habit chuckled a good cuckle. This time y/n laughed to. Neither of them could remember why exactly they were in the murder attic and why they didnt spend that whole 3 or 9 hour period making out instead of like. Being tied to a chair or whatever. Thsi was way more fun than that torture bullshit. (a/n tho torture can b pretty fun too eyes emoji haha)</p><p>“Ya,” y/n responded. They kissed his scrubbly cheek</p><p>You know. Lov eis kind of strange, y/n thought to themselv as they kissed habit again, brushing his greasy hair out of his glowing eyes. No matter how much you fight it, love alway scones back, like bad habit. Like THEIR bad habit. Whos name is also habit. Ah, love. </p><p> </p><p>~~~epilogue~~~<br/>
They obviously spend eternity together making out and being hot entities together. One of course with a better fashion sense than the other. Which makes them hotter obviously . but they live happily forever after and habit still gets to murder in his attic because its HIS life honestly and i dont have the time to argue him out of his passions at this point believe me y/n has tried . they kiss so much and have many cats one of which is named catan :) </p><p>a/n: thank you for reading!! I put so many thoughts into this !! i hope you liked it :) remember to leave a comment and vote if u enjoyed :3 </p><p>Thsi is suspender_timelord_69 signing off ! by</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you hated it! If you did, be sure to tell me in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>